The invention relates to a locking arrangement for the lid of a refuse container. More specifically, the invention relates to an arrangement wherein a manual, as well as a gravity, responsive locking device is provided.
As is well known, dumping unauthorized refuse into someone else's open refuse container is a wide spread and well known practice. In some circumstances, unlocked refuse containers have attracted children who employ them as play areas. There are other cases wherein homeless people have crawled into unlocked refuse containers for shelter. Unquestionably there is a need for a simple cost effective locking mechanisms.
Other than the obvious, the problems with locking the lids of refuse containers becomes more complex when it is appreciated that most refuse containers are dumped by mechanical means. That is, the refuse container is grasped in some manner by a mechanical system which then empties the refuse from the container into a truck-borne receiving bin. A mechanical manual locking system for the most part would require that the driver leave the truck and actuate the manual system. Should this require a key, the driver would have to have a key for every lock on his route. Should it involve the removing of chains or hooks or other things of that nature, again the driver would have to exit the vehicle and then concern himself as to the location of those items as the refuse container is maneuvered and dumped into the receiving bin on his truck.
Any mechanical type situation which requires the driver to leave his truck unattended with the motor running, is hazardous and time consuming. The result is that in many cases, the lids of refuse containers are left unlocked, subject to the initially discussed problem. A new liability which has been presented to both the generator and the hauler, is the unauthorized dumping of very hazardous materials. In such circumstances where third parties dump these materials into the unlocked refuse container, both the generator and the hauler are held equally liable in the eyes of the law.